A browser is a client program for browsing Internet-based services. The browser may send various requests to an Internet server, which, in response to the requests, sends e.g., hypertext information and various multimedia data to the client. The browser then parses, displays and play, e.g., the hypertext information and the various multimedia data. The browser allows a user to browse various data provided by the Internet, e.g., a web page, a video, etc. During browsing, some unwelcomed advertisements, pop-up advertisements, etc., may be also provided together with the data requested by the user, thereby interfering with normal browsing operation of the user. The user may be annoyed by the unwelcomed webpage advertisements, pop-up advertisements, etc.
At present, the data of the web page is generally filtered by loading a plug-in in the browser, for intercepting e.g., advertisement. However, since different browsers have different characteristics, the same plug-in may not be applicable to various browsers. Therefore, various plug-ins need to be developed for the various browsers.